


Day 5: Fresh meat: First Day

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: Marco Bodt Appreciation Week Fics [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Marco Bodt Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has doubts on the first day of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Fresh meat: First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be “Did I Make A Mistake?” since it’s a merging of the two prompts.

Wide brown eyes followed Shadis as he continued to shout at various new recruits. He was still trying to piece together what had just been implied to him. _I doubt the king will find you to his taste, if you know what I mean._ Marco wasn’t stupid, he could catch onto the meaning of that statement. And it left a sour feeling in his stomach.

He knew the interior wasn’t perfect, he knew there were problems, but he certainly wouldn’t think that ‘serving the king’ was meant quite that literally. A bead of cold sweat travelled down his forehead. Maybe he didn’t want into the interior as much as he thought he did. His parents had been reluctant to let him go off to train as it was; they’d made him wait an extra year to decide if he truly wanted to do this. It was why he was thirteen rather than twelve like most of the others.

Marco swallowed the lump in his throat. He was here now, he couldn’t back out so soon. Leaving on the very first day? That make him a failure: something he’d never been, but also an embarrassment.

Marco’s attention was diverted when a hand pulled on the sleeve of his new trainee’s jacket. Following the arm, Marco’s brown eyes met Mina’s grey ones. The noirette girl had moved to a spot behind him.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as that in the interior, and if it is maybe you would be able to change it.”

After a moment Marco nodded. That had been his goal after all. The whole reason he’d enlisted. His cheerful smile found its spot on his face. Maybe he’d just needed to be reminded of that.  
“You’re right. I’m Marco.”

She let out a soft laugh, “Yes I just heard, I’m Mina. Would you like to be friends through training?”

“Yeah, I’d like that, Mina.” And just like that things started to look better again.


End file.
